


Dreams and nightmares

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: Sea mechanic prompts. [4]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: ALIE - Freeform, Character Death (Minor), F L U F F L E S F O R L I F E, F/F, Full names, Luna gets nightmares, Poor Luna, Poor Raven, They both urn for the comfort of each other, Trauma, Twins, aka names I created, cuuuuute, dominic - Freeform, lunarity, lunas so strong yet so weak, poor dom, raven gets nightmares, ravens kinda possessd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: 9) Who wakes the other up in the middle of the night to tell them a cool dream they had? Who has the most nightmares, and who sings them back to sleep after?Raven wakes up Luna, and Luna has the most nightmares and ALSO sings Raven back to sleep when she wakes up from nightmares.





	Dreams and nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillil40](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillil40/gifts).



> Sup here again fools  
> What up!   
> I know I’ve posted like so much today   
> And I’m gonna post more cause I’m me  
> Also I seriously want some feedback on Luna’s habit? I like it but does t fit her? I think it does and like have included it in all the fics to come  
> Also, if u read all these fics  
> Read Luna and Raven get a child.   
> It’s really good and includes sea mech  
> Also of course for Lillil40

Prompt 9

 

Dreams.   
Those were fun. Luna could recall multiple times of her and raven and dreams. Some were good some were bad. And most of them ended up with them spooning each other severely. 

Flashback to Luna’s nightmares 

“Don’t leave me brother. I’m so sorry!” Luna sobbed as she held her previously stabbed brother Dom. He was bleeding out onto her.   
It didn’t even feel like a competition. She had seen him, known that she had to fight, and felt the darkness overtake her. She ran at him dodging an attempted hit, stabbed his leg and kicked him to the ground before stabbing him in the back. All in one fluid motion.   
It was over so fast that Luna didn’t even realize what she had done until they announced that she Lunarity kom triku has defeated Dominik Kom triku. 

Once she heard that she froze. It couldn’t have been. She couldn’t have just killed her brother like it was nothing. If she had known it was him she wouldn’t have. She turned and ran back to him. Lifting the helmet that blocked his face revealing a cascade of curls. Luna knew these curls. She had them too. 

 

*also hehe, did u see what I did with the names? I made it domonik and lunarity as there full names, nicknames , Luna and dom, English meanings of Luna and dom, moon and sun. Perfect names for twins!*

She wailed as she held her brother not caring who saw. 

“L-l-Luna.” He croaked out.

“No, no! Save your strength. Your gonna be ok Dom, don’t leave me. Your my sun and I’m your moon!” She exclaimed trying to stop blood that kept on bleeding. Tears started to fall rapidly from her eyes, just like the blood from her brothers back.

“Luna, go fight. It had to be you. I would have never killed you. Now, I love you.” He spoke as his breathing stopped. She hugged him with the ferocity of a snake.!

With his remaining strength of his heart beating. He spoke in a bold daring voice.

“Ai giv ai op gon nemiyon kom lanik-de!” And then proceeded to die. Knowing he would be with the waves. 

Luna’s heart shattered. Breaking into millions of pieces. This was her twin brother she loved with all her heart. She killed him. Ended his life. She broke down, crying in agony. After what felt like hours, she stopped.

With a newfound promise she was determined to win. She would fulfill his duty. 

Next she saw, she was against lexa. One of her good friends. A straight forward girl who’s fire in her heart never was put out, especially for her girlfriend costia. She saw them share a tender hug before going out to face Luna. Though she would follows all rules no matter what. Luna could tell she was different, special. She did not like killing all enemies opposed to her but if to prove she was ready would kill them effortlessly. But their was a spark somewhere that Luna saw, a spark of peace. 

She was faced up and about to go when a dead Dom flashed through her mind.   
She felt bile rise in her throat. A dead Dom was a gone Dom. No more brother to lull her to sleep or comfort her on a particularly hard training day. She tried to picture a dead lexa. She couldn’t. Then she realized as lexa got ready. That she would see soon. She had killed her brother effortlessly. Flawlessly. In seconds. She would kill everyone. She would never let them darkness overtake her again. So she did something no one else has ever done. 

She ran. 

 

“AH!” Luna woke up with a jerk. Her heart was pounding and she was slick in sweat. But she was also cold. So cold. It hurt. The pain the agony. Poor dom.   
Her arms flailed trying To grab him. But was only met with a soft arm. And another one. Both enveloping her into a hug. 

It was raven. This wasn’t real it was another nightmare. Luna was plagued with them constantly no matter what she did. Most of them she was able to hide from raven. Her sweet innocent girlfriend. But some like tonight were just to real. 

She turned and hung on to raven with a vice grip with sobs racking her body.

“Shhh. It’s ok Luna. I’ve got you.” Ravens soft voice spoke, it slipped into Luna’s mind like silk. Her warm brown skinned arms hugging her comfortingly. Her mocha eyes staring into hers like hands pulling her out of the darkness. It hurt so bad. But raven made her feel better.   
So she continued to cry, not out of fear, but out of plain anguish, for she had possibly the worst life ever, but now she had salvation. Now she had a light in the dark. Raven was her sun. And as she slipped back into a deep sleep. She was comforted knowing that someone finally understood her and with raven hugging her, Dom could Rest In Peace in the waves. 

 

Flashback Ravens nightmares

Another time Luna remembered dreams was when her little bird had one. They were usually way less frequent then her own, but way more horrible. Causing her to violently spasm and scream in her sleep. Tears would run down her face as she battled with the darkness gripping onto her mind. 

Luna would come running in if she was not already there. As raven absolutely screeched hers and an unknown boy Finns name. Luna would shake and call her begging for her to wake up. To end the pain she was in. She would sometimes have to sit on her as to save her from hurting herself in her sleep. 

Once raven would finally wake up, she would thrash around clawing at her face and neck and pant heavily, usually turning a bit primal, she would fight or try to inflict pain on Luna, in her own stupor. She would growl and scream  
“LET ME GO!” And it looked a bit like she was possessed. It reminded Luna a lot of when raven was possessed by ALIE and guessed that the remaining parts of her in her brain would relapse of her being tied up by her friends.

It was heartbreaking. To see so much pain on her face. To aim all that anger and hatred at Luna, so scream to be let go with all her might. Luna would want nothing more but to take away her little birds pain.   
When she finally would be able to she would just hold her on her lap, and run her hands through her hair. As raven panted heavily for having used her brain too much, she was always on the verge of having a seizure which Luna always tried to prevent. When she was amped up for longer then usual Luna would grip her and make her say   
Ai giv ai op gon nemiyon kom lanik-de!  
She would say it and make her repeat. Luna knew how much that calmed raven.   
And that would make her stop fighting.

Then Raven would cry silently as Luna sang to her, she would sing of pain and loss, of glory and triumph, but most of all love and care. Luna would sing until she feel asleep. Nice little lullaby’s, protecting her little raven. Raven would drink this up. Snuggling as close to Luna as she could. She would eagerly breath in Luna’s scent as she sang. She loved it when Luna sang. It was like angel was singing to her.

 

And finally Luna would watch as raven would drift off to sleep. A contempt smile on her face. It was at moments like these where Luna would hold her close and breath in her scent, as raven like to do hers. The smell of motor oil gasoline and surprisingly lavender was Luna’s favorite smell. She could never show raven she liked it though, nevertheless be teased and mocked playful for the rest of eternity. In which Luna would reply how raven liked to do the same, but raven wouldn’t deny, she was proud of liking Luna, every inch of her. 

 

With this relaxing thought, Luna drifted off into a deep sleep.

 

“-LUNA LUNA WAKE UP!” Raven screeched excitedly. 

Or so she thought 

 

“Hmmghhhh.” Luna groaned. This was early, way to early. She looked over at the clock.

3:07 blinked in red letter. 

“Ughhh.” She groaned again. Raven was gripping one of Luna’s arms and shaking it like a Snow-globe. Luna was stomach down on the bed, face down one arm sticking out comfortably. And the other half bent and currently feeling sorry for snow-globes. 

“I JUST HAD THE COOLEST DREAM!!” Raven exclaimed   
Luna turned and gave raven a death glare. 

“You woke me up at 3:07 in the morning for a dream?!” She snarled. Did she mention she wasn’t a morning person. Or a afternoon. She liked to sleep as late as possible.   
Raven immediately stepped back, obviously hurt written on her face.

“Y-you don’t want to hear my dream?” She said in the most heartbreaking way that Luna immediately shook off the sleep to hug raven.

“No, no, of course, tell me your dream.” She pulled raven onto her lap. Still hugging her. Spooning her slightly.

As raven ranted Luna was smiling and  
Remembering how this was another way dreams played into her life. Raven loved to come in and tell of a dream, making it sound like an important story. 

As she went on about how she and Luna met aliens Luna absentmindedly stuffed some curls in her mouth started sucking thoughtfully, thinking about how dreams were a big thing in Ravens and her life, some good some bad, 

...and almost always ending in them spooning each other.


End file.
